Little Boy All Grown Up
by theCalliope
Summary: As a child, Spock catches his parents in the acts. Later, he tries these moves on Nyota
1. Part I

"Be quiet or he'll hear," Amanda hissed. Spock froze in his tracks.

"He will not," Sarek argued, "He is outside playing travaball with Surlek. You know you have to call him for an average of five minutes, thirty-three seconds before he comes inside when he is engaged in such activies."

What Sarek didn't know was that Spock, with his human ancestry had trouble keeping up with his friends, and would sometimes come inside for needless snacks to take a rest. He had been polishing off some cookies that the maid had brought out for him when he'd heard the crash.

"Still, there's no need to damage furniture," Amanda scolded.

Damage furniture? Could there ever be a logical reason to damage furniture? Ever curious, Spock crept closer to his parents' room and hid behind the door. At the grand age of eight, Spock considered himself to be the master of the house, and despite the expressed concern, did not believe that there was anything that occurred in it that he didn't have the right to know about.

Looking through the crack in the door, Spock saw his parents standing naked next to an upended chair. This was nothing he hadn't seen before—when he was younger, he'd loved the shower and had stripped and run to join whoever was in it whenever he'd heard it running. But what logical reason could there be for nudity in the middle of the afternoon? His parents didn't look dirty.

"It is not damaged," Sarek protested, picking the chair up.

As he leaned over, Spock noticed something else. His father's dinky, as his mother called it, wasn't the way it normally was in the shower. And he knew his own dinky was also like that sometimes. His parents were strict about what movies he watched, but were fairly lax on reading material, so recently, he had looked it up when they weren't watching. Multiple sources had confirmed that the change was related to reproduction. The human puberty book had said that his body was 'practising'.

So his parents were making a baby. Spock was simultaneous please with his leap of logic and miffed that his parents hadn't consulted with him before making such an important decision.

"I just don't see the need to knock things over in the first place," his mother's voice rang out.

Spock decided that it would be best to stay and observe. Cleary, the books he had read had given him some misinformation. None had stated that reproduction required so much banter.

"I miscalculated," Sarek said defensively. Amanda walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulder. She licked around the edges of his ear and whispered,

"I don't think you miscalculate very often."

He leaned forward and licked circles around her nipple.

This bothered Spock. While he knew his mother did strange things sometimes, he considered his father to be the pinnacle of logic. He couldn't figure out what the logical reason could be for this action. He noticed that his father's dinky seemed bigger now. He wondered if the two were somehow related.

Spock watched as his father effortlessly picked his mother up and put her down on the bed. He ran his hands up and down her body. She must be cold, Spock surmised, but he wondered how he had known and why he didn't use the blankets.

Sarek put his hand between Amanda's legs and stroked for awhile. He tried to figure out the purpose of this, but then was distracted by his mother's face, which seemed entranced. Then, to his horror, his father dragged his lips down his mother's torso, and began to lick between her legs.

For a minute, Spock considered jumping out and explaining that they were doing it all wrong, but then he realized that in order to have been born, his parents must have been able to do something right, although not without the help of several laboratory scientists.

Thankfully, his mother said,

"That's enough," and his father resumed his original position.

Maybe his mother had realized that he was doing it wrong, and was trying to correct him? Spock figured that it was possible that his father made mistakes, although he didn't quite believe it.

Sarek bore down on Amanda, and Spock was relieved to see that they had managed to connect the right organ with the right organ.

Spock watched calmly until his mother began making noises. He worried that his father might be hurting her, and was shocked to see him cover her mouth and start going harder, the exact opposite of the logical reaction. Her legs began shaking, and Spock worried that he was smothering her, but then, he went limp and released her. And much to his surprise, his mother started smiling at his father, and making scolding expressions with her fingers.

Hearing the maid walking towards the kitchen, Spock crept downstairs and continued with his cookies. He decided it to keep what he'd seen a secret, as he thought it might be wrong to have sneaked around.

This lasted for two days. Immensely bothered by the logical incongruencies, he cornered his mother after breakfast.

"Mother, I was wondering if I could ask a question," he asked.

"Of course, dear," she replied.

"Forty hours, five minutes ago, I observed you and father naked and in bed, engaging in activities that I had not before observed. Am correct in surmising that you were attempting to reproduce?"

Amanda looked unnerved.

"Yes," she said finally. But then she got a bit of a twinkle in her eye,

"But you have to realize that it is quite difficult for a human and a Vulcan to make a baby, so it is likely we didn't succeed."

Spock considered this.

"Perhaps you should read Schalt's _Vulcan Biology_ or Koomber's _Human Anatomy_," he suggested, "I found them very informative on the subject."

"Thank you," Amanda said, "I will try that."

She seemed to be biting her tongue.

"I have another question," Spock continued, "I observed some actions that I could not determine a logical purpose for. Why did you lick father's ear? Why did he put his mouth on your privates? And why did you make such unusual facial expressions while he did it?"

Spock thought his mother looked rather pink.

"You'll understand when you're older," she stated after awhile.

"You mean that more advanced levels of logical reasoning are required to understand these actions?"

"Yes," Amanda answered.

She was biting her tongue again.

* * *

**A/N: This was done for the following prompt:**

**_The only vulcan/human sex Spock has ever witnessed (accidentally of course) are his mom and dad. But since he's Vulcan he didn't (admit) getting grossed out by it, he watched curiously, questioned them later, and of course, filed what he saw away._**

...Later he uses what he remembers with Nyota.

**Part II will be posted when I think of it :)**


	2. Part II

Amanda was keeled over laughing when Sarek walked in.

"What do you find humorous?" he asked when he saw her.

"Nothing," she replied.

Sarek gave her a sharp glare, as if he didn't believe her.

"Well ..." she said between laughs, "Spock did manage to overhear us last afternoon."

Sarek looked startled.

"Don't worry," she continued, "He viewed it only with the utmost scientific interest."

She tittered. Sarek raised his eyebrows.

"But I think we offended his delicate logical sensibilities," Amanda breathed. She was really laughing now,

"He said that we didn't do exactly what was in the text book."

Sarek's eyes widened and she could tell that he was concerned.

"What did you tell him?" he asked quietly.

"The truth," Amanda spat quickly.

Sarek gave her another glare. She smiled,

"Or well, most of it."

*****

Spock had grown taller and thinner and more reserved. He was fifteen. And while Amanda still loved her son, he had developed the most irritating habits. He rarely listened to her, but would correct her at every possible opportunity. Moreover, he would deem everything she suggested, from getting up in the morning to eating his breakfast to cleaning his room to be illogical. Amanda sometimes considered taking an extended vacation to Earth and coming back when he was a bit older.

But Spock was having a good day. He was eating breakfast without prompting, and hadn't even slammed the dishes on the table when he got them out of a cupboard. This was as good an opportunity as any, she thought. She knew the question would upset him, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Spock," she asked, "Do you like girls?"

She could tell he understood the question immediately, but of course, he wouldn't admit it.

"I do not understand the question," he replied slowly, not bothering to look up at her, "Like with all people, I like some girls and not others."

"Spock," she said with a touch of frustration, "I mean, do you ever get a crush on a girl? Do you ever want to date?"

"I am already bonded to a mate, so dating would be illogical" Spock stated in arrogant monotone, although Amanda thought she heard a touch of irritation.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. It was what had spurred her to ask the question in the first place. She had seen no evidence that Spock was interested in girls, not a single secret transmission, picture on the computer or even a wayward glance.

"Spock," she breathed quietly, "You know it is okay if you are homosexual."

Spock did something he rarely did. He put his spoon in his bowl and glared at her.

"I do not see the relevance of this question. If I were fully Vulcan, it might an issue if I was not attracted to my mate and we could not reproduce, but seeing that my children will be created in a laboratory anyhow, it is of no consequence."

Amanda looked sad.

"Spock," she whispered, "I'm just curious. You're my son. I want to know things about you."

He continued to glare. She could tell she had hit a nerve.

"Yes, I am attracted to females," Spock stated finally, "I consider it a challenge. At first, there were moments of weakness, but now I can suppress all mental, physical and psychological reactions."

He paused and looked down at his meal before throwing out the jibe,

"Unlike some people in this household, I can control myself."

Amanda put down her spoon mildly. She wondered if the weather in Hawaii was very good this time of year.

*****

"I am so sick of this," Nyota yelled.

"Sick of what?" Spock asked. They were standing face to face in his bedroom in his family home on Vulcan.

"You call me your mate, you bring me home to your parents, and still, you won't sleep with me!"

"I simply do not see the logical purpose—"

She cut him off,

"No, I am not accepting any more of your excuses."

He stood stiffly as she unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his pants and underpants. She pressed her hand against his member and began to stroke his balls. He had never really been very good at resisting stimulation with flesh-to-flesh contact, he mostly just avoided it. He hardened and Nyota grinned. She lifted her arms and began to stroke him behind the ears. He stared at her with disdain before snarling involuntarily.

Suddenly, he was angry. Why was he naked and she still clothed, mocking him? He quickly pulled her dress over her head and pulled off her underpants. He looked at her impassively before pulling her towards him and kissing her.

Her flesh was soft and cool pressed against him, and he wanted more of it. He wanted all of it. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He lay on top of her, running his hands across her between kisses. Between touches of the body.

In his mind, Spock saw a flash of what he'd once seen as a child, hidden behind the door. Was it his genetics, his biology that was dooming him? Beyond the flash there was his father's inexplicable use of his mouth on his mother's body. And to Spock's surprise, he wanted to. He wanted to touch her everywhere.

He pulled her legs apart, and then moved his head between them. There was the taste and the smell and her response and it made him so aroused. Soon his erection felt painful.

"Spock, I need you," she moaned. And he snarled. He growled. He moved his body up and sank into her. She moaned. He shuddered with the feeling.

She began to moan louder and louder, and Spock put his hand across her mouth. Or well, it was more like his arm. She bit through it, but Spock didn't care, he went on and on until he slammed into her as hard as he could, and finished with a growl.

"You see, that wasn't that bad," Nyota teased after a minute, stroking his hair.

He looked at the teeth marks on his arm,

"No, that was extremely gratifying."

She smiled, and pulled herself closer.

He waited a moment, and then pulled her on top on him. He touched her breasts and then pulled one to his mouth and licked around the nipple. That was also very gratifying.

"Spock?" Nyota said with surprise.

"Someone," he whispered harshly, "Has some misconceptions about getting any sleep tonight."

*****

Amanda was sitting by a grate. And she was laughing. Through it, she had just seen what she thought was the funniest thing she might ever see in her lifetime. The look on her son's face, one of the purest disdain, as Nyota had stroked behind his ears was priceless. And his neutral, disinterested look as he pulled off her clothes, with only his erection to betray him.

She knew she should be pleased that Spock had found a nice girl, but she couldn't help but be more pleased when she remembered his high and mighty attitude. She closed the grate. She had to stop laughing before Sarek saw her.

* * *

**_A/N: I couldn't decide whether voyeur!Amanda was too creepy to include, but it is kink meme after all :)_**

**_Please review if you have a minute, I love getting feedback!_**


End file.
